Question: What is the product of the least common multiple and the greatest common factor of $20$ and $90$?
Explanation: Note that 10 divides both 20 and 90. However, no bigger number can divide 20 except for 20, yet 20 does not divide 90. Therefore, 10 is the greatest common factor of 20 and 90. Similarly, note that 180 is a multiple of both 20 and 90, but the only smaller multiple of 90 is 90, so therefore 180 is the least common multiple of 20 and 90. Therefore, the product of the least common multiple and the greatest common factor of $20$ and $90$ is $10\cdot 180=\boxed{1800}$.  Note that this product equals the product of 20 and 90.  Is this a coincidence?